


The treehouse

by deadlimbmethod



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlimbmethod/pseuds/deadlimbmethod
Summary: "I walk down the street. Yeah, its definitely a treehouse. In residence i can see a light pointing on the yard but inside there is dark. I guess nobody's up. I step forward, but sudden ache stops me. I stroke my thigh and realise it's swolen. Tomorrow there is going to be a big bruise. I wonder will my gymshorts leg cover it. I look back to my house. There's still lights in upstairs. I gaze back. That's a fine treehouse, build by adult. Maybe theres even a mattress where i can lay safe for a while."They grow together and treehouse becomes their safe haven. (This is my first fanfic so be gentle and remember that english is not my native language.)





	1. Black and blue

I back all the way to the door.

-Morgan, mom will come soon. Im sure she has some.. I insist. I know this time it hurts badly when the bookshelf crashes down and hits me. Adrenaline steels my senses to move faster. Now he yanks up vacuum cleaner. Tube breaks half. He is crabbing machine with his two hand, trying to raise it above his head like a King Kong, but starts to wobble. Im almost amused when i watch him struggle. Finally he collapses down and vacuum follows giving him huge bump on his forehead. I check if his alright. _Yes, still moving._ I rush to my room and open up my wardrope and dig my laundry basket finally finding my piggybank. I take all 30 dollars and shove them in my pocket. Now i hear him frantically rumbling up and mumble. -"I KNOW YOU got some.." He is leaning on hallways wall and starts to approach me.

 _I have to get out of here. Fast._ I circle to the kitchen. Maybe i succesfully get to door. I carefully dodge through glass splinters and run to the door but he is far more sly and attacks behind the corner. Huge fist hits on my arm and flies me through the air by the door. So much it hurts that my eyes starts to water but i stumble out the door and run as fast i can. I Rush to the fire-escape, down the stairs and out. Finally outside i realise he's not following. I tap my pockets: money is still there. Mother will be home after eleven and it's pretty chilly outside. I realise that i forgot my coat and.. shoes. _Nice Rhett_. I hear some rumble from upstairs and deside to move a little further. I walk down the street and sit on the sidewalk on the shadow of huge tree. From here i can see everything i need to.

I rub my hands together and shove them in my pockets. Smooth surface of bill calms me down a little. My house is right there, on the border where the city ends and suburbs starts. I can see straight driveways, well cut lawns and above every garagedoor a basketball hoop. There is pink, plastic wheelbarrow, just for kids. _That's wacky, you wont do any work with those!_ I snicker. I look again at the yard. On opposite side i see silhouette of tree and on top of it, something big. _A Treehouse._ I peek around. _Whole neighborhood is silent. Lame suburb is sleeping before nine. Obedient kids are in their beds._ I walk down the street. _Yeah, its definitely a treehouse._ In residence i can see a light pointing on the yard but inside there is dark. I guess nobody's up. I step forward, but sudden ache stops me. I stroke my thigh and realise its swolen. Tomorrow there's going to be a big bruise. I wonder will my gymshorts leg cover it. I look back to my house. There's still lights in upstairs. I gaze back. That's a fine treehouse, build by adult. Maybe there's even a mattress where i can lay safe for a while. Cold forces me to move. I cross the road. Ladders are facing the house, but tree is far enough that the light wont reach it. I step on the grass and feel how dew wets my socks. I look up. Its much higher than i thought. I touch first step and lift my leg. Suddenly i hear a noice from resident door.


	2. The light

Door opens and somebody steps outside. I freeze. Likely i wont be noticed if i stay put. I watch how figure moves slowly beside the house whistling on its way. Suddenly i hear angry yell. "Charles, don't push my buttons! I know you are stumpin on my Petunias!" Instantly figure stops and takes step back. I hear quiet swearword. "Sorry mum." I stifle a snigger. Figure moves again and gets to corner of the garage. Suddenly i hear a snap and my heart sinks. Its other light and its pointing at me. I see silhouette in front of the light when it passes garage and bends to drop trashbag to trashcan. Then it stops and flinches. "Hey! What are you doing here? Get out! Bravely figure marches towards me and when it steps to the light i recognise him.

 _That short boy from other class. What was his name?_ I particularly remember him from his fancy bike that i envied. He steps closer and stops. "Oh, its you." His blue eyes widen and he sounds confused. "I didn't recognise you in the dark. You must be Rhett? Im Link." He clears up his throat and looks down. "I thought that neighbors rascals were..you know.." He tilts his head and laughs awkwardly. I see a wide white smile that his tan highlights. _Typical rich kid_. _Spends summers with his family traveling in europe and getting nice tan in Riviera._ I attempt to cross my hands, but bruise in my arm makes me tremble. Link steps forward. "Are you all right?" Suddenly he looks up to treehouse and back to me terrified. "Please tell me you didn't fall from my treehouse? "No, i didn't." I assure and try to back, but tree stops me. He nods and looks down. "Wait.. you don't have shoes on!" Link yells. _Darn._ I blush. _Tomorrow i will be target of gossips in my school._ Suddenly i hear again some noise from the front door. I sneak fast behind the tree before Links mom appears in the doorway. "Charles, what are you doing out there? Come inside at once! You have schoolday tomorrow. "Mooom!" Link whimpers. "Now!" "But mom, it's for school. I need to find five plants from the yard for my herbarium." "How come i hear about this just now? Charles Lincoln Neal...!" "Mom, please. Im sorry, i forgot." Link pleads. "Just let me collect these..herbs? " Link bends down and rips of random piece of grass. "Fair enough. Just don't stay too long, ok." Links mother calls out while closing the door.

"Matlock." He whispers. I realise he's talking to me. "What?" "Matlock. Mom was in hurry to see her favorite serie. That's why she let me of the hook." I loiter back to Link round the tree. "Thanks for not blowing my cover." I mumble and rub my neck. Link says nothing. He is gazing again my legs with worried look. "Why are you out this late in such a thin clothes? I shrug and force out nonchalant laughter. "I was just careless and forgot my keys inside while i was taking out trash. Link steps on the street and gazes at my house. "You live there, don't you? Let's go, janitor must have sparekey." I bite my cheek and look down. "No." "No? But they must have in case of.." He sees how i crumble in front of him. _Embarrassing._ I swallow and straighten myself. "What's the time?" Link frowns. "I don't know, round nine i guess?" "Mom will be home soon. I'll wait." Link looks suspicious. "You can't be serious." I turn my back on him. ""Im all right. I am." "Clearly you are. Running outside in socks by night." Link yells out his frustration. He takes a deep breath and whispers more gently. "What happened?" I flutter my head. "No." "You can tell me. Please." "No." I say firmly and start to walk to my house. Behind the tree i see my window. Light is still on. Link cirkles ahead of me. "Ok." He settles. "Fair enough. Come at least inside to wait." He lends his hand and touches my arm. I quiver. He pulls fast his hand away and looks helpless, trying hard to figure it out.  Than, with determination he reaches his hand carefully to touch and i let him. He lifts up t-shirts sleeve and sees black bruise. Link looks at me and something shooks him. Suddenly he looks even smaller. " Come in. I promise i wont tell."He pleads. "They will ask anyway." I sight and look up. Link follows my gaze and sees his treehouse. "It's a good treehouse." He says quietly and kicks some gravel. "Is it?" I smile timidly and look at Link. "There's a mattress where we lay and read spidermans. Big pile of comics." I nod. "Sounds wicked." "It would be honor if you would visit there. Right now." "Mm." I ponder. "Ok." We shake hands formally. Link stays down and watches i get up safely. "I'll be right back." He whispers and runs back to house. There's too dark in the treehouse for reading so i crawl to the mattress and take of my wet socks massaging my cold feets. Even if it's strange and dark place im not afraid. Something inside there makes me feels safe: smell of wood and something else familiar.


	3. Blanket

It feels it's being ages when i suddenly hear a click and light in the yard goes on. I look out and see how Link jogs back. He has backpack and flashlight and he is carrying a huge blanket that seems to cover whole boy. He looks so tiny from up here. I can't help it, but i have to admire his determination. I help him to lift all the stuff in and return back to mattress. Link giggles excitedly and hands me the blanket. "This is my spare blanket. I thought it might be useful while you wait." He turns and rummages his backpack. "What about your mother? Didn't she ask anything?" "They are still watching tv. I said goodnight and went to bed." "Apparently you did." I snicker. Link grins and throws Reeses bar at me. I rip it open and groan. It tastes so heavenly i almost want to cry. I sight happily and wrap blanket tighter around me.When i look up i see Link glancing at me smiling. "What?" I ask bashfully. "Nothing." He answers and digs something from his bag: t-shirt and pair of socks. "Here. They are dry." "Thanks" I say and press clothes against my chest. Im not used to this: gratuitously friendly people. It fears me. "Thanks." I say again and Link nods. "Well.. i guess i go now." Says Link stiffly and bends to get on the ladder and starts climbing down. I sit in the dark and feel disoriented. Darn! I snap flashlight back on and rush on the door. Link is on the halfway."Link!" I whisper. "He looks up. "What?" "I.." I stutter. "Yes?" "Could you possibly.." Link waits patiently while im searching for words. "stay."

Link climbs slowly back up. He stands hesitantly in the doorway and seems to be guest in his own treehouse. I pull blanket back on and shiver a little. " Still feeling cold?"He asks still lingering in the doorway. "A little. "Are you sure you don't want to come inside?" "yes" I nod firmly and stroke my long legs. There is a silence that feels awkward. I turn on my side and fiddle with flashlight. "You happen to know any ghost stories?" Link thinks. "I know one, but im not sure do i remember it correctly."He sits down on a tiny kids stool. "Tell me." "Well.."Link starts. "Once upon a time there was this man who was on a trip in some foreign city. He found weird antics shop and went in and saw there.." "Wait." I murmur and turn off the flashlight. "Ok, go on!" Link clears his throat. "So, he saw on a shelf this pretty doll and thought that it would be nice gift for his daughter and bought it on ridiculously cheap price. Salesman warned him that  the doll could be cursed.." I move restlessly. Idea of demon doll doesn't suddenly seem that appealing. "Is everything ok?" I hear Links voice from the darkness. "Yes." I whisper. "Its just that i feel.." "Scared?" "Yeah." I admit. I hear link moving in the room. "You want me to come there?" He asks softly. "Sure." I hear him fumbling for the flashlight. "No! No lights!"I sputter. "Why?" "Just don't." "Ok, ok.." He murmurs and lifts blanket and crawls next to me.

We sit still for a while. "Shall we continue?" "What?" I nervously ask. Link giggles. "I guess my ghost story didn't impress you that much. "Nnooo.." I let out long sound that hardly sounds like any known word and blush. Link snickers. "I mean yes! It definitely was.." I struggle. "Don't..!" I snap and give soft poke to his shoulder. "Don't..dooon't."He mimics and laughts even more hysterically. I grab him by the shoulders and shake, but can't make him stop. I  want him so badly to listen to me, that i do what is familiar for me. This is how we deal things in my family. "Ouch!!" He yells as my palm hits on his face. "Why..Rhett?!" He stutters. I hear he's hurt. Instantly i realise my mistake and panic. I get up. _"_ Hey?"Link grabs my hand and pulls me back. I hear a snap in the darkness as he turns flashlight back on and sits next to me. I realise there's a leak. It's coming from my eyes. _What a baby._ "What's wrong." He asks, takes his sleeve and wipes my tears. "Talk to me." He says and looks at me. I look back and see he's serious. "I just felt..stupid. Im sorry." "No, im sorry i made you feel that way." He looks down. "It was just a joke. I wasn't mocking you." It makes me feel even worse. There he is, a boy i have just met properly and i already have ruined everything. Link turns flashlight off. I sense he is trying to say something. "Rhett. I just wan't to say.." He pauses and searches my hand in his hand. It's smaller than mine but feels warm. "You're a cool dude." I wait for him to go on, saying that particular part that includes "but".  However, Link doesn't continue his phrase. "Im a cool dude?" I repeat. "Yes." Link chuckles. Im so moved that i can hardly answer."Ok." We lay back down on mattress. "Cool." I whisper. Link giggles and turns on his side. Soon his breathing turns calmer and i know he is in deep sleep. I turn on my back and listen closely to hear how the wind lightly swishes on a leaves of Sycamore and finally doze off.

 


	4. Sunny side

History class should be finished, but Mrs Kendal is still giving instructions for next weeks essay. Rhetts not sure why, but he feels himself irritated and restless. He looks at the clock again and changes his position. Outside the window he sees how cheerful group of students run out. As they spread all over the schoolyard he recognises the class and feels his heart pounding faster. He surveys the yard again and finds what he's looking for. Link is leaning on the swing set. He is talking lively to the short haired girl. They both laugh. _That laughter is contagious_. Rhett thinks and grins. Than he remembers how with one fast strike he ended that laughter and smile fades away. All that Link had done was laughed and Rhett couldn't handle it. He feels himself as something that sucks all the joy around him, like a black hole or something. Why is Link wasting his time on Rhett. He belongs there, out in the sunshine with other healthy, happy kids. He looks at his hands full of wonder. They look just like ordinary hands, but still they could do such a horrific acts. He shakes his head from disbelief. For a while that night these hands acted like possessed..

"Rhett." He snaps out of his thoughts and faces Mrs Kendal next to his desk. He realises he's the last one in the classroom. "Do you have questions about the essay?" _Darn_. He had completely missed all the information. _Pull yourself together Rhett_! He picks up his books and bends down to take his backpack. "No, Mrs Kendal." He says and gets up. Mrs Kendal stops him. "Rhett" She lowers her voice. "If there is something.." She picks up her words carefully. "..everything, you can talk to me." Says Mrs Kendal and smiles softly. Rhett nods while looking at his shoes and walks out.

 _Really? So this is now where he's heading; that group of troubled pupils who get apologizing smiles from teachers. Group that includes little Percy Jenkins who lives in the periphery and wears the same old clothes round the year or C_ _rooked-Waldo who all the moms always forced to invite to their kids birthday parties._ Now Link on the sunny playground feels even more distant. Rhett bites his lip. While he makes his way through empty hallway he feels thankful that everybody else has left. He steps outside keeping his look strictly down on the gravel as he walks to his bike. Suddenly pair of mint green converse trainers appears on his sight. He raises his head and sees widely smiling Link. "It sure is a scorcher!" He purrs and leans on his bike. Rhett nods. Suddenly he feels shy. He dodges Links gaze and focuses on his backpacks straps. "Grandma visited us on weekend. " Says Link and takes smooth bill from his pocket and waves it to Rhett. "Whaddaya say? Fancy some ice-cream or are you still full of your pb &j sandwiches? Rhett takes his bike and smiles back to Link. "Does a bear poop in the woods?" 


	5. Dark corner

First there is a routine that is repeated daily same way. Rhett steps out and sees Link waiting outside. They bike to school together and go to their separate ways. They don't talk in hallways, say hello or share lunch. After schoolday Rhett heads back to his bike and there he is again: Link waiting for his company. Then they hang out, usually by the river. Days together are carefree and fun, but as always, night comes. As soon as sun starts setting, Rhett gets anxious. For Link night is for resting, for Rhett it is a matter of survival.

***

Rhett knows now better. It's all figured out. When he comes home he listens carefully. If Morgan is in the bedroom he goes to kitchen and makes few sandwiches and packs them carefully. In the hallway he hears familiar sound from moms bedroom. Clank when Morgan puts bottle down on the floor. Then as always, music starts. It's Velvet Undergound's "Oh sweat nuthin". He hates that song. He can imagine Morgan staring with his glassy eyes to past, wallowing in his bitterness. He sneaks to his room and takes his tube bag from the closet. Everything needed is already there: flashlight, extra batteries, dry socks, mittens, jumper, travel blanket and water bottle. He throws sandwiches in his bag and heads out. Rhett knows Morgan works like a clock: till nine he will be wasted and half hours later he will start breaking things up. Some stuff from Rhett's room too, but whatever. As long as he doesn't have a change to break Rhett it is tolerable. He takes the normal route. He checks the street and the yard and climbs up. He sits on the mattress and takes his time to arrange his stuff next to bed. Than he looks at his wristwatch and sets timer to half two. Link is probably sleeping already. He stops for a while to wonder what kind of sheets he has. Is there pictures of cowboys or superheroes? Surely something silly if his mom has picked them. He puts his jumper on, covers himself with blanket and folds it's corners under his legs. Then he leans back, puts his mittens on and starts reading some riders digestives. There's interesting article about mythical creatures. Story about unicorn catches his eyes. "The unicorn, through its intemperance and not knowing how to control itself, for the love it bears to fair maidens forgets its ferocity and wildness; and laying aside all fear it will go up to a seated damsel and go to sleep in her lap, and thus the hunters take it." Next to it is a picture of old tapestry where is small unicorn, more size of a dog lays on the lap of maiden with a sheepish smile. It makes Rhett grin. "What is a damsel?" He wonders.

***

Link is fully immersed to his game when mom comes at the doorway. "Charles." "Yeah, mom?" Link answers still looking at the game. He gringes when Mario misses his long jump. "Your dad is in the phone." Link pauses the game and jogs downstairs. He walks in the kitchen and picks up the phone. "Hi dad." He says but phone is silent. He turns the receiver in his hands and realises that cord is cut in half. He stares at the receiver and puts it slowly down. Mom walks to kitchen and sits at the table. "Link." He says. "Talk to papa." "Mom.." "Talk to papa." He repeats with a tense voice. Links hand shakes when he picks up receiver again. "Now tell him why you wont see him ever again." Link closes his eyes and breathes deeply. "Dad.." He whispers. "..i miss you." "Tell him why!" Mom yells. "I don't know why!" Link yells back. "It's your fault he left, not mine!" Link shouts and runs out. He rushes on the yard and hides behind rosebush. Mom appears in the doorway. "Charles please, come in. Let's figure this out, ok?" Link holds his breath and stays put. "Link." She calls again. Slowly he turns and returns to the house. Before door closes Link hears the words: "Useless brat." Link feels weary. He is in the state of shock. Who was she? Anger brings tears to his eyes. He stands up slowly and shakes all the grass of his shorts. I can't go back in. I just can't. He decides to wait till mom would go to bed. Tomorrow morning everything would be back to normal. The clock is about nine. Wondering what Rhett is doing at the moment he walks fast to the tree and starts to climb. He stumbles across the floor and bends down to sit on the mattress when his hand reaches something soft that shouldn't be there. His heart skips a beat. Link jumps up and let's out a scream. He hears muffled sigh and then flashlight is clicked on. Rhett blinks his tired eyes in the bright light and looks scared. "Link? Is that you?" "Yeah, bro."Link laughts full of confusion. "What are you doing here."He asks. "I.."Rhett stutters. Link looks at the stuff next to his bed: pile of riders digestives, banana peels and something that looks like half eaten sandwiches. "You live here now?" Link laughts. Rhett blushes and looks down. Link sees a bruise below his left eye. "Not again?" He splutters and steps closer. "Uh, its nothing. I should have being more careful. I usually leave before nine. This time our paths crossed." "It's not okay, Rhett." Rhett leans his back against the wall and says nothing. "Maybe we should call somewhere?" Starts Link. "Forget about it." Rhett raises his hand. "I would end up in kids home. ..Besides. You wouldn't see me after that." Links eyes widen. "That would be a shame." He says. He reaches gently to touch Rhetts cheek. "Does it hurt?" "No. Not as much it must hurt when the dictionary fell from bookshelf right on his forehead." They giggle together. "But why are you here." Asks Rhett. "I just.." Link looks around and picks up a comic book. It's a miserable lie but he tries it anyway. "I wanted to read this again." "Right.." Says Rhett. "Yeah.." Says Link and slowly stands up. He looks at Rhett and seems helpless his arms hanging on the sides. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't feel like it, Link." Rhett moves on the other side of the mattress and lifts the blanket. "Wanna come in?" "I thought you'd never ask." Smiles Link and drops the book.


End file.
